It has become common practice to pump vast quantities of concrete through conduits to fill forms in building construction. Most notably concrete is pumped through such pipes in the construction of high-rise buildings. Of course the outlet of these conduits must be moved to discharge the plastic concrete in a somewhat uniform manner. Typically, the conduit is supported and moved by a gang of as many as twenty men who physically carry the conduit over the work area as the concrete is pumped therethrough. Obviously this is a very laborious and expensive way to dispense the concrete.